Rin Yosizawa
Rin Yosizawa Is one of the Many Characters In School Girls Simulator, As well as a Student in the school, His House Is known As the Rin Yosizawa House Appearance Rin Has Brown Hair with Long Bangs and Light Brown Eyes. Like All students, He wears The default School Uniform Unless Customized By the Player And Carries A Randomized Bag Personality His Personality Is Unknown, As Personalities Are Yet to Be Implemented In the Game Routine WeekDays Rin spawns outside his house, walking to the Back Gate in the morning, and proceeds inside to stand in front of the shoe lockers. Alternatively. if his Hunger is high enough, he will get something to eat first. He then goes to classroom 3-6 to place his school bag on his desk before following a randomized free range around the school. At 8:00 (AM) he goes to class At 8:30 (AM) it's breaktime. As such Rin follows another free-range trip around the school. At 9:00 (AM) Rin returns to class. At 9:30 (AM), it second break so Rin once more wanders around the school. At 10:00 (AM) he returns to class. At 10:30 (AM), it is the third break of the day. Rin wanders around the school again. At 11:00 (AM) he returns to class. At 11:30 (AM), it's finally lunchtime. Rin will go to either the School Shop, BurgerMaid, or the Maid Café to eat at. Once he's done eating, Rin will walk around the school. At 13:00 (1:00 PM), Rin will return to class At 13:30 (1:30 PM), Rin will go on the fourth break and randomly search the school. At 14:00 (2:00 PM) Rin will return to class .At 14:30 (2:30 PM) it is Sanitary Time. Rin will clean the classroom with the rest of the class until 15:00 (3:00 PM). For some reason, at this time the game will return the time to 14:30 (2:30 PM), and it is Club Time. Rin Will enter The gaming Club And stay Here Until Club time Is Over At 18:00 (6:00 PM), it is after school time and Rin finally gets to return home. First, he will grab his bag, stand in front of the shoe lockers, and then walk home via the Back Gate. If his Hunger is high enough, he will get something to eat first instead. He will then go to a randomized location, like the Shrine or Beach. At 19:00 (7:00 PM). Keiya will return home and disappear until the next day, He may Follow A Free-Ranged Trip Around the City Holidays Rin Yosizawa will spawn beside the gate. He may go to either the mountain, the shrine, the bus stop, or the library. He stays there until 9:00 AM, where He goes to the bus stop, the mountain or the shrine. He continues to stay there until 11:30 AM. At 11:30 AM, He may go to the Maid Cafe, Burger Shop, or the school shop. If He goes to the school shop, however, and Fumiko Nakamatu is not present, He will continue to stand there (unless carried by the player) and eventually starve to death. If He gets some food, He goes back to the sea or spends his time at the library. At 19:00 PM, He gets something to eat if He is hungry. He walks around the town for a little while, and at some point, may go back to her spawning location, drop his bag (if it is not dropped yet, which is highly unlikely), changes to His Pajamas and disappears until the next day. Behaviour Toward The Player if He sees you kick someone, murder someone, or kick him, He will report you to the nearest teacher. If He sees a corpse, He may run and go alert a teacher. If you swing/shoot any weapon (except the bat and chair), hit him with newly implemented vehicles, sees you with blood, or sees you breaking any window, He will say "Be careful!" and get away from you. If you Degrade Him, He will Refuse To Follow You if You Praise Him Too many Times, You are Given A Chance to confess your love to himCategory:Characters Category:Students Category:Male Category:Class 3-6 Category:Gaming Club